


Rhythm of Love

by Cuckatiel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff then angst, I wrote this at 12 am while listening to Rhythm of Love oops, Literally just a song-fic, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Pls dont get mad ik its bad, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuckatiel/pseuds/Cuckatiel
Summary: I told her I love the view from up hereWarm sun and wind in my earWe'll watch the world from aboveAs it turns to the rhythm of love





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 12 am while deprived of sleep I hope y'all are happy

We may only have tonight

It started with a quiet greeting and a few chaste kisses, but then soon developed into embracing each other warmly, twirling around their shared bedroom without a care in the world. Neither cared how late it was, moon high in the sky. They were just glad to be together again.

Hanzo had never felt so happy; McCree had been gone on a mission for God knows how long (the archer lost track at 3 months), and he'd missed his cowboy dearly. He smiled and cried all at once, absolutely overwhelmed with emotion. He'd missed McCree so much.

Laughing and crying together, they danced around the room, not letting each other go as if their lives depended on it. McCree stopped their spinning briefly, and placed a hand- his flesh one- on Hanzo's face, framing his cheek. The elder Shimada leaned into the touch, missing the warm contact.

But til’ the morning sun you're mine

“Missed ya, darlin.” McCree crooned, brushing his thumb down the archer's face, framing every little groove along the way. He leaned in to press a feather-light kiss to the Shimada’s forehead, then resumed his giggle-fit. 

Hanzo laughed along with him, holding the other tightly, never wanting to let go. He looked back up to McCree, smile soft but full of meaning.

“I missed you as well, my love.” the ninja responded in kind, burying his head in the crook of McCree's neck. He'd breathed in, letting the smell of McCree overwhelm him. Jesse was home. Jesse was safe.

McCree laughed once more, louder this time, and picked Hanzo up once more to spin him around their room again in their silly little dance. This cycle continued for most of the night; laugh, kiss, cry, dance, repeat. Hanzo knew they weren't going to get much sleep this way, but he didn't mind, and from the looks of it, neither did Jesse. They were together again, that's all that mattered.

So play the music low

After repeating this little pattern several times, they settled for slow-dancing in the middle of the room, a familiar song playing on Jesse's phone. It was turned down low, so they could each listen to each other. Whether it be McCree’s voice or simply his heartbeat, he wanted to feel the other there, know that it was ok.

The sun would rise soon. The moon was low in the sky, and dawn was approaching. Hanzo halted in his steps to hold McCree closer, tighter. He couldn't do this again.

“Darlin, what's wrong?” McCree slowed to a stop, hand once again reaching to frame the other’s face. The look the archer gave him could only be described as painful, new tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He buried his face in McCree's chest and shook, letting out a slight sob.

“I don't want you to leave again,” he choked out, unable to hold back the waterworks as he sobbed into Jesse's chest.

“Oh, Hanzo, honey... I'm sorry,” McCree held his lover tightly, burying his nose in his silky black hair. He rubbed the ninja’s back, allowing him all the time in the world to let out the pent-up emotions. Sadly, that wasn't much longer.

“You'll be fine, y’know that, right?” McCree tried his best to comfort the older man, Hanzo knew that, but it didn’t help, not when the archer knew what was coming. The sun was going to rise, and things would go back to normal. Hanzo dreaded it.

“You'll be ok.”

So the ninja let his emotions overflow, and let loose what he's been holding in for months. Has it really been that long? 

“I do not wish to live in a world without you, Jesse. I can't., his shaky hands squeezed the fabric of Jesse's shirt, holding him tighter than before, like it would help prevent the inevitable.

As the sun rose and began so send slivers of light in through the window, the room got just a little bit blurrier. 

“I know darlin, I know. I may not be comin’ back, but one day you'll be here with me, and we'll be together again. Just don't rush towards that, alright? You've still got stuff to do.”

When greeted with silence, McCree continued on. He didn't have much time, now.

“Hanzo, darlin, listen to me. You'll be ok. I love you. Never forget that, alright? I love you.” he kissed the top of the archer's head, hoping to get his message through.

Finally, the tight hold on the cowboy's shirt was slackened, just a bit, and soft lips pressed against Jesse's own.

Hanzo parted first, and took in the man one more time. Not much longer, now. He closed his eyes, let the tears flow, then opened them again, smiling the fondest smile he ever had. 

“I love you too, Jesse.”

And swing to the rhythm of love.

As the sun rose and shone fully through the window, the room was coated in blinding white, then suddenly, darkness.

-

Hanzo awoke with a start, head shooting up from the pillow, tears staining his face. He was greeted with the same room, same scenery, same sunrise; but one crucial thing was missing.

The serape, folded next to his pillow, was grabbed, then clutched tightly to his chest. He held it close as he sobbed, his whole form shaking.

Jesse McCree never returned from that mission.

**Author's Note:**

> If it makes y'all feel any better I cried while writing this


End file.
